Thank You, Carlos
by HalfwayThereNow
Summary: When Logan finds Carlos blowing bubbles in a field, the outcome is NOT what he expected. CARGEN Rated K , because I don't think it's that bad. Please PM me if it should be rated higher.


**Okay, so I got this idea as I blew bubbles with my friends this morning, and thought 'Aw, something cute for my Kogan story!' Then I realized it would totally be OOC for either of them to come up with the idea of bubble blowing, so then hit me. CARGEN!!!!!! Even though I like Kogan SO much better, I wanted to use this idea, soooo…..Here you go. Please R&R, Logan may be OOC, by the way. **

(Carlos' POV)

I love doing this! A few weeks ago, the guys and I found this field when we went exploring once and now we come here to think a lot. At least, I do. I come her when I want to think about Logan and not get interrupted.

ANYWAY, back to what I love doing. Blowing bubbles! I'm was in the field blowing bubbles at night. The light from the stars and moon made the bubbles glow. Best idea ever! I knew the guys were probably looking for me, but this was fun, so I wasn't leaving any time soon.

I'm glad the guys excepted me being gay. It's one less worry. I hate worrying. It's not fun. I'm pretty sure I'm the only one of us that is gay, which sucks because I like Logan.

While I was deep in thought, blowing bubbles through the air, I heard a car come down the road that was about 20 feet away. I think. I don't know, Logan's the smart one, he would know how far. Anyway, the car stopped and turned off. I heard the door open and close and feet pounding against the ground. Suddenly, Logan appeared in front of me.

"Carlos!" He shouted. "Dude! I was so worried! Well, James and Kendall were, too, but still!" His hand landed on my shoulder and I felt butterflies in my stomach.

I laughed. "I'm fine, Logie. Calm down." I blew some more bubbles and they floated over Logan's head.

"Why'd you leave?" He asked, watching me as I continued to blow bubbles.

"I wanted to do something other than play in the pool. Plus, the swirly slide is awesome, but blowing bubbles at night was too good an idea to pass up, dude. Try it!" I pulled another container of bubble soap and another bubble wand out of my pocket and handed them to Logan.

"What? No, Carlos, c'mon. We should go before someone comes and kidnaps us or something." Logan stated, grabbing my hand and began to pull me away.

(Logan's POV)

"What? No, Carlos, c'mon. We should go before someone comes and kidnaps us or something." I grabbed his hand, oh yes, and began pulling him to the car. I loved the contact. I loved being able to touch Carlos. Not in the pervert way, though. I mean, arm around his shoulder, holding his hand, stuff like that. Thankfully, since we were all close friends, I could do this without being weird.

You see, I like Carlos. He proceeded to come out of the closet a long time ago, but I never have. I think he likes me, anyway. So it's not that bad that I'm gay and that I like him, but still. I think I might tell him tonight. Or tomorrow. Maybe on the way home. Which would be better? Well, if I tell him in the car, he can't run away, but-

"No, Logan. At least try it first. You know that quote, never judge a bug by it's size or something like that?" I sighed. I really wanted to go. This field was awesome in the day, but at night it was just creepy.

"It's judge a book by it's cover and fine. I'll try it." I unscrewed the top to the yellow bubble soap container and pulled out the bubble wand. I swirled it around a bit before blowing a few bubbles. Carlos giggled, yes, I did say giggled, and blew on his wand again. This _was _kind of fun. Plus, I was with Carlos.

"See, Logie? It's fun, isn't it?" I laughed and nodded, blowing on the wand after getting more soap on it.

----------

(Carlos' POV)

Okay, so maybe splashing Logan with soap wasn't such a good idea… I dumped some of my bubble soap on him and he dumped some one me back, then we got in a soap fight. I got soap in Logan's eye. It was really red for awhile.

Anyway, we're laying on our backs now, watching the stars. "Hey, Logie?"

"Hmm?" Logan answered.

"I'm sorry, again. I didn't mean to get any in your eye."

"It's fine, Carlos. It was bound to happen." He sighed and I turned onto my side to face him.

I started playing with his hair. It was kinda sticky from the soap and it was flatter than usual, but this still felt good. I liked playing with his hair. "I'm still sorry." I muttered.

Logan closed his eyes for a few seconds before flipping to face me. "It's okay, Carlos. Really. It's fine now, see?" He gestured to his eye and I saw he was right. It was white again. I still felt bad.

"Okay, okay." I looked down at my red bubble soap container. There was still some soap left in it. I picked it up and took my wand out. After getting every last drop on the wand, I blew one huge bubble. It landed on Logan's nose and he looked cross-eyed at it. That was so cute! I poked the bubble and it popped. Logan laughed and looked at me again.

"Thank you, Carlos." He said. I was confused.

"For what?"

"I worry too much. I mean, I have fun with you guys everyday, I do, but I don't usually do it like this."

"What do you mean?" I asked, still puzzled. Logan looked me in the eyes and did something I never expected to happen.

He cupped my cheek and kissed me.

(Logan's POV)

"What do you mean?" Carlos asked me. I looked him in the eyes and acted on instinct. I cupped his cheek and kissed him.

For once, I'm glad I didn't use my brain and analyze everything.

(Carlos' POV)

Sparks flew. Sorry for being so cheesy, but they did. I can't believe this was happening to me. I didn't even know Logie was gay like me!

After I got over my shock, I kissed him back. Logan pulled away after a minute or two and pulled me to him. We were just laying there, my head buried in the crook of his neck, his chin on my shoulder. We were still on our sides, but I didn't care. This was the best thing since I had my first turn on the swirly slide!

"Logan?" I whispered into his neck.

"Yes, Carlos?"

"I love you." I mumbled back.

I could feel Logan smile. "I love you, too, Carlos." I grinned.

"I didn't even know you were gay!" I exclaimed softly. I felt his body rumble with laughter.

"I wasn't until I met you." I toned down my grin to a soft smile.

"I'm so special!" I snuggled into Logan more, my arms still wrapped around him.

"Very, very special, Carlos." He leaned away from me for a few seconds before kissing me again. I blushed and he smiled into the kiss.

This was a different side of Logan then I usually saw. He wasn't always this dominant, but I didn't care. He was great no matter what.

Logan finally broke away and put his forehead on mine. "They'll be looking for us, ya know."

I smiled at him. "Yeah, but this is _fun_. Can't they wait a little longer?"

Logan laughed. "It is fun. I love it. But do you realize how much we were worrying when we couldn't find you? With both of us gone, I can't imagine how bad it is for them."

I sighed. Oh, Logie. Always wanting to make others happy and always the logical one. I guess he's right. "Okay, let's go." I stood up, pulling him with me, and wrapped my hand around his.

As we walked to the car, Logan let go of my hand and wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me to him. Logan kissed my cheek and I returned the favor. "I love you, Carlos."

I beamed. "I know. I love you, too." Suddenly as we neared the car, a thought popped into my head. "Hey, Logie?"

"Yeah, Los?"

"Los?"

"Hey, it's a nickname. Now, what did you want to ask me?"

"You drove a car here?"

**I hope you liked it. I tried to stay as IC as possible, but I think in a few parts they went out of character. Anyway, please review! And if you like my Kogan story, I'm making a sequel to it and there's a poll on my profile concerning it. Thanks!**


End file.
